Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{20p - 15n}{5p + 5} + \dfrac{5p + 5}{5p + 5}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{20p - 15n + 5p + 5}{5p + 5}$ $k = \dfrac{25p - 15n + 5}{5p + 5}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{5p - 3n + 1}{p + 1}$